A conventional knitting machine such as a circular knitting machine generally relies on a fabric rolling machine to roll finished knitting fabric in a bundle. Depending on different fabric usage, some fabrics are cut before rolling. For instance, R.O.C. patent Nos. M360247 and M307018 disclose such a technique. They have a fabric cutting apparatus to cut fabric and a fabric collection means to collect the fabric. The fabric collection means mainly have two side chests that have two diagonal tracks located in the middle section and extended upwards to receive two ends of a fabric rolling rod, and two transverse first fabric directing shaft and second fabric directing shaft that are parallel with each other and located below the tracks. During the fabric rolling machine rolls the fabric, the first and second fabric directing shafts drive the fabric to the fabric rolling rod to be rolled. While the fabric increases gradually on the fabric rolling rod, the fabric rolling rod moves upwards along the tracks to collect the fabric.
However, after the fabric is split the width is doubled, the weight increases during fabric rolling, and the fabric on the fabric rolling rod presses the fabric directing shafts. With the weight increased gradually, the density of the collected fabric varies. The thickness of the fabric rolled at distal ends is thinner due to a greater downward pressure during rolling. As a result, one bundle of fabric usually has only the fabric rolled at the front end meeting required density standard, and the rest of fabric does not meet requirements. Thus waste of fabric occurs.